Ometedo gosaimazu Deidara!
by Male-san
Summary: ItaDei Yaoi. Deidara se seinte triste, Itachi se pregunta por que.


Ometedo gosaimazu Deidara!!!!

Itachi observo al rubio que se encontraba sentado del otro lado de la sucias y maltrecha sala común de la cueva de akatsuki. Parecía algo triste o más bien melancólico. El chico solo estaba ahí, sentado con la cara mirando al interesantísimo piso y una perturbadora expresión de tristeza. Itachi internamente se preguntaba el porqué de su estado de ánimo, le parecía sumamente raro.

Aquel chico triste y sin energías no parecías le Deidara de siempre, el que salía gritando y declarándose el mejor con esa sonrisita maliciosa en su rostro. El moreno realmente tuvo la tentación de acercarse y preguntarle que tenía pero, como era de esperarse, se quedo sentado, simulando leer un pequeño libro azul que sostenía entre sus manos.

Deidara suspiro y levanto un poco su triste rostro sintiéndose sumamente tonto por su estado de ánimo. No entendía, el no tenía ni la mas mínima razón, consiente, para estar triste pero, en cuanto abrió sus ojos en la mañana, había sentido esa desolada sensación calándole en la mas profundo de su alma. Sintió que alguien lo observaba y solo entonces se percato de la presencia del joven Uchiha en la sala, quien leía un libro tranquilamente. Agacho aun mas la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza de que el moreno lo viera es ese patético estado de debilidad. Sonrió amargamente, otra razón por la que Itachi podía restregarle su debilidad en la cara. Levanto de nuevo la vista, contrariado pero, deseando contemplar al Uchiha tan serio e inalcanzable, con su característico porte Uchiha, que parecías decirle al mundo "yo soy el rey del mundo y ustedes solo unos pobres incestos que no merecen ni estar pegados a la suela de mi zapato".

El rubio volvió a suspirar quedamente y por un momento creyó que realmente era una sucia basura contaminando mas al mundo y que merecía ser torturado hasta la muerte por atreverse a existir. Repentinamente golpeo su cabeza con el muro en el que estaba recargado, castigándose por su bajo, muy bajo, autoestima.

El repentino golpe llamo de nuevo la atención del moreno quien, observo a un Deidara mas patético que hacía unos minutos y de verdad se sintió mal. No era usual ver a un presumido y altivo autoproclamado artista ahogarse en su propia tristeza y de nuevo sintió un nudo en el estomago; sentía ganas de consolarlo, mas como siempre, recapacito creyendo que eso no haría sentir mejor a rubio, después de todo Deidara lo odiaba.

Por su parte, Deidara observo que Itachi lo observaba y pensó en la paradoja que había creado y no pudo evitar pensar en lo paradójico de su "relación", si es que había una entre ellos.

Fue en ese momento de debilidad mental cuando Deidara se permitió reconocer que deseaba que entre ellos dos existiera una relación y maldijo por milésima vez la maldita barrera impenetrable del Uchiha.

Deidara suspiro y camino hacia el moreno, pensando que se sentía tan patético que nada podía empeorarlo. Después de todo, a pesar de su depresión, seguía siendo en el fondo un niñato impulsivo.

Se para justo frente de él y lo miro, se miraron. Le quito el libro con delicadeza y antes de que el moreno pudiera protestar el rubio le colocó una dedo sobre sus labios y le dijo suavemente "shh, es mi cumpleaños, por lo menos compláceme hoy, hum".

Itachi lo miro interrogante, no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza del menor. Deidara noto su curiosidad y le dijo "no preguntes, hum" El moreno lo miro expectante. Deidara le regalo una pequeña y divertida sonrisa luego se sentó en el regazo del otro y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

"Solo déjame estar así un momento, hum" Dijo el rubio, pero para Itachi parecía un ruego y unido al deplorable estado anímico del chico, lo dejo y observo como este se acurrucaba en su pecho como un niño pequeño desabrochando un poco mas su capa. El moreno realmente no lo pensó mucho y como acto de reflejo envolvió la otro con sus brazos, luego de algunos minutos le pregunto "¿te sientes mejor?" Deidara le sonrió "mucho mejor de lo que crees, hum" se separo de los brazos del Uchiha y de dijo un gracias para luego irse como si la depresión de la mañana nunca hubiera pasado.

Itachi lo vio irse y pensó que a pesar que Deidara nunca lo admitiera era un chico sensible y al parecer, su cumpleaños le deprimía. Definitivamente Deidara era sumamente fascinante en todas sus facetas y pensó en ir mas tarde a su habitación para felicitarlo como debe de ser. Sin mas siguió leyendo el libro azul que le había robado al chico que se parecía a su hermano e iba con el chico kyubi. El titulo decía que hacer ante momentos de depresión.

Owari….


End file.
